Is there anyway out?
by Ranma009
Summary: A mutant boy who thinks that everyone in the world is aganist him. See what he goes through life.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction

"Is there anyway out? Out of life? Out of torment? No there is no way out of this living hell. That's what I've come to find." said Susaku Kura. That's what he wonders. The torment and suffering he has to stand. He wishes life would just end.

His clothes are torn from being tortured. He always tries to kill himself, but is always stopped by his capturers.

Chapter 1: Fears realized.

Susaku shut his eyes, ready to die his black hair matted to his forehead due to the humidity of the chamber he was keep in. Then he had a plan to escape.

'Enough heat on these chains and they will melt. Luckily I have fire powers,' Susaku thought.

He grabbed the chains and started to use his fire powers. The metal chains grew hotter and hotter. Susaku was using less than half of his power. He started to use more of it.

Susaku finally melted the chains.

"Good. Now I can get out of this hell house," Susaku said.

He made a huge ball of fire. Susaku threw it at the wall. The wall broke open.

Susaku ran out and heard the sirens started to go off. Susaku ran faster. Knowing at the rate he was running he would be caught. Susaku saw some broken glass on the ground. He picked it up and held it to his neck.

He was ready to die. He had no regrets. Then someone grabbed Susaku's wrist causing him to grip the glass in his hand. His arm was pulled behind his back. Susaku let go of the glass.

"You can't escape boy. You will not die. We will always stop you," Came a man's voice.

"Nunaki Shinamori," Susaku said.

"Good guess. How'd you know?" Nunaki asked.

"Because you're the only one here who grabs my ass."

"Oh yeah. Now come, I'm the one who gets to punish you. And let me tell you, I'm going to enjoy this."

Susaku was pulled to his feet and lead back into the building.

The Xavier Institute

Kitty walked from her room to get a drink. She walked by the Professor's office. Kitty heard them discussing something.

"Logan, Storm. Cerebro has picked up a mutant power. It's being held at a military base in the Amazon rain forest," Professor X said.

"We're on it, Charles," Logan said.

Kitty forgot all about the drink she was going to get and ran back to her room.

"Rogue! Rogue! Like wake up! Logan and Storm are like going on a mission. It's another mutant!" Kitty said excitedly.

Rogue awoke and looked at Kitty.

"Kitty ah'm tried and ah'm goin' back to sleep. Go bother Kurt," Rogue said.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders and ran through the wall into Kurt's room. Kitty shook Kurt until he woke up.

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt asked as he sat up.

"Logan and Storm are like going on a mission," Kitty said.

"Are you zerious?"

"Yeah, like I heard the Professor talking to them about it."

"Vell letz get going then."

"Should we like ask the others?"

"You know Logan. He'll vant to get right on the mission."

"You're right. Let's go."

Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand and teleported into the X-jet. Luckily, Logan and Storm were in the cockpit. The X-Jet took off.

Military Base

Susaku was once again in chains. His punishment was cruel and unusual.

'I'll get out of here even if it kills me,' Susaku thought. A blue light surrounded him.

He never knew he had a power this powerful. The chains shattered. Susaku walked to the door, which was easily opened. Susaku heard the alarm start to go off. He looked to his left and saw guards coming. He held up his hand and the guards were all pushed back into a wall.

Susaku ran out of the building. He surprisingly ran through the wall surrounding the base.

"Am I free from this place? Did I really escape?" Susaku asked aloud. He ran into the surrounding rain forest.

He saw a clouded leopard was caught in a hunter's trap. He walked over to the leopard. At first it growled, and then it relaxed. Susaku got the clouded leopard out of the trap.

He was tried and smiled when he saw the leopard running free. Susaku knew what it was like being held captive and didn't want anyone else to suffer like he had. Then he fell out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2:The meeting

Here is the next chapter for: Is there anyway out? Hope you like it.

X-Jet

"Storm we're almost there. I'm going to land here," Logan said.

"Ok," Storm replied.

The X-Jet landed in the forest. Logan and Storm walked out of the cockpit and saw Kitty and Kurt.

"Half-pint, how'd you get in here?" Logan asked.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do," Storm said.

"But, first we need to rescue the mutant."

Kitty and Kurt stood up.

They all got out of the X-Jet.

"We need to stay together. Don't wonder off," Logan said.

The others did as told. They walked deeper into the forest.

'Somewhere in the forest'

Susaku awoke when he felt someone or something nudging his shoulder. Susaku saw it was the clouded leopard he had saved earlier.

"What's the matter?" Susaku asked.

"What! Strangers in the forest!" Then he sensed their presence.

"Get out of here!" he said in a loud whisper.

The clouded leopard ran off and Susaku looked for a place to hide. He saw a hiding spot that was under a tree and ducked inside. He looked out and saw four people walking along the path to the base. He noticed one of the four looked very different.

He was blue, had fur, three fingers, two toes, and a demon tail. Then the man in the front stopped.

"Logan, what's the matter?" asked a woman with white hair.

"I smell something near here," he said.

"Like why don't we check it out?" said a young girl.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," he replied.

Susaku pulled back into the hiding spot and pulled his knees to his chest. He could feel it, the man was getting closer and so were the others.

Then Susaku started to breathe heavily. He could imagine what these people were feeling curious of what they would find. Then he heard the unsheathing of blades.

'Am I going to die here? It won't matter anyway. I have no family,' Susaku thought.

He was breathing normally once again.

He took in his surroundings and saw a sharp object.

'I won't be killed by someone I don't know. I'll kill myself before than,' Susaku thought.

Susaku grabbed the object and held it to his neck.

He shut his eyes and whispered, "Oh merciful God who art in Heaven, accept my sacrifice and let me die."

He heard the sound of blades being re-sheaved.

Then someone grabbed his wrist.

"No! Let me die!" Susaku yelled trying to pull his wrist away from the hand.

The person would not let go.

"Let go!" Susaku yelled as his wrist started to glow blue.

It shocked the hand that was tightly holding his wrist.

Luckily the hand pulled away. Susaku pulled the knife back to himself, but it was knocked out of his hand.

"Nunaki Shinamori!" Susaku yelled.

"Hey kid, calm down," came a voice.

Susaku noticed it wasn't Nunaki's voice.

He opened his eyes and saw it was the man earlier, along with the white haired woman, the young girl, and the blue guy.

"Who are you people and what do you want from me? Why you people just leave me alone and let me die?" Susaku asked.

"We are the X-Men. Killing yourself isn't the answer," the white haired woman said.

Susaku turned his head away from the four. They had no idea what he had been though. If they did, they would think differently.

"You guys are working for them aren't you," Susaku said.

"No, we work for ourselves. Come with us," the man said.

"Why should I go with you?" Susaku asked.

"You could like stay here or like come with us. It's like your choice, but you can trust us," said the young girl.

'She is concerned about me? Maybe I can trust them, but than again I don't want to stay here,' Susaku thought.

"I'll go with you," Susaku said, "This doesn't mean I trust you guys. If I feel that you are going to take me back to that hell house, then I will attack you."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing. I hope you guys like my story as much as I do. Yes anonymous, I know that you like my fic a lot. Please don't flame me! sweat drop Well here's the next chapter to Is There Anyway Out?

"Don't worry, you won't have to do that," said the young girl.

'I hope you're right. I surely do,' Susaku thought.

He followed the X-Men to a jet.

"That's the X-Jet," the young girl said.

Susaku gave an uneasy grin.

"By the way, I'm Kitty. That's Logan, Storm, and Kurt," Kitty said, pointing to each one as she said their name.

Susaku didn't reply. Then he sensed Nunaki.

"Oh shit. I knew it wasn't going to be easy," Susaku said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty.

"I escaped from a military base. A man named Nunaki Shinamori is coming after me," Susaku replied.

"Let's go," said Logan.

They all got into the jet and it took off seconds later. Logan and Storm were in the cockpit. Kurt and Kitty sat near the door to the cockpit, while Susaku sat at the very back of the jet.

When they arrived back at the institute, Susaku felt many people. They all got off the X-Jet and Susaku saw many people standing near the X-Jet.

'Why are they all staring at me like that?' Susaku thought to himself.

Then he saw a girl with red hair step forward.

"I'm Jean," she said.

'Might as well tell them my name,' Susaku thought.

"Susaku Kura," he said in his usual cold voice.

'What's up with him?' Jean thought.

(You know everyone else so I'm just going to skip their intros.)

"So now that everyone knows each other, it's time for the training session," Logan said.

Everyone moaned except for Susaku who was looking forward to it. He followed everyone else to the training room. (This is known to us as the Danger Room)

"Hey, Susaku, here," Scott said handing him a suit.

Susaku pushed it back to him and said, "No thanks, I'll train in what I'm wearing."

Scott watched as Susaku walked into the Danger Room.

Scott saw the scars that covered Susaku's back. Meanwhile, in the Danger Room, Susaku was amazed at the size of the room he had stepped into. Then he heard everyone else enter. He saw Logan in a room above the one they were in.

Then the training began.

"Everyone spread out!" Scott yelled.

Susaku ignored Scott and stayed where he was. Then an electrical tentacle constricted his body from behind.

"No, you don't," Susaku said.

He started to glow blue and the electrical discharge from his body blew up the tentacle. He fell to the ground. Then someone grabbed him and he was pulled away from the spot he had landed.

He saw that if the person hadn't pulled him from the spot he was in, he might have been crushed. He also saw it was Jean. He was furious with anger.

"Why'd you do that! I could have handled it! Just leave me alone!" Susaku yelled.

He got up and ran through the wall. Scott had seen the whole thing. The training session had ended. Everyone left and Scott went to find Susaku.

Susaku had gone off on Jean because when she had touched him she gave him her memories. He was thinking it was about time to get some new clothes. He held his hand against his forehead. Then he heard someone coming.

He looked up and saw it was Scott.

"What happened back there? We're supposed to work together as a team. And you're not going to ask anyone for help are you!" Scott yelled placing his hands on Susaku's shoulders and shaking him.

"Don't touch me!" Susaku yelled.

The electrical discharge from his body made Scott fly across the hall and hit the opposite wall. Susaku saw the surprised look on Scott's face and backed into the wall. He then phased through it. He ran out of the institute and through the yard and then through the gate. Although he didn't know someone was watching him.

He ran faster and faster. Then a vision appeared in his head. Something from Jean's past. A newspaper, his parent's had become millionaires.

"They must have become millionaires after they sold me out to that military base," Susaku said.

He was blinded by his own anger and wanted to see the look on his parents face's when he showed up at their house. He wanted to scare them and scare them good. He knew where they lived, so he ran faster to get there.


	4. Chapter 4: Parent's secret revealed

Thanks for the reviews cub. I will keep my end of the deal, but I haven't had the time to update due to work and all. Here's the next chapter though. Parent's secret revealed.

When he got there, he phased through the door.

"We are so rich ever since we sold that little monster out to that military base," said a woman.

"Yes my dear, so true, yes, so true," said a man.

Susaku walked to where he heard the voices. He found his parents drinking wine. When they sat their glasses down, Susaku used his mind to shatter them.

"Oh my goodness!" yelled his mom.

"What happened?" asked his dad.

"Why did you sell me out to that military base?" Susaku asked.

"Susaku, how can this be?" his mom asked.

"I escaped from that hell house. Now answer my question!" Susaku yelled.

"We thought you were a normal boy. When we found out about your powers we couldn't cope," his dad said.

"But why, I'm your son!" Susaku yelled.

"You are not our son!" his mom yelled.

"What do you mean?" Susaku asked.

"We adopted you. That's why it was so easy to sale you out to that military base," said his dad.

Susaku was furious.

"You took responsibility for me and then did that. You two really are pathetic," Susaku said.

The man he had thought was his father was smirking. Then someone grabbed him from behind. Susaku looked at the man who had grabbed him. Just a mere guard for his 'parents,' Susaku saw his 'dad' laughing.

"You really are pathetic. I guess you forgot about my powers," Susaku smirked.

His eyes started glowing blue and he used the electrical discharge fro his body. The guard flew back and hit a vase which broke from his weight.

Susaku turned to his 'parents' and his eyes still glowing blue said, "You are not worth the effort."

His eyes became their normal color of brown and he ran through the wall. He ran until he got into town. Most likely a deserted part of town, at least he could be alone. Then he saw the X-Jet.

"Holy shit, I forgot all about that. Not good," Susaku said.

He ran into an alley.

'I can't let them find me. I can't, not after what I did to Scott. They'll want to kill me,' Susaku thought.

Then something came into his head. He saw a man and a woman arguing with each other and the man slapped the woman.

"No, not again," Susaku said.

Susaku stood up and walked out of the alley. He had no idea where the X-Jet had landed. Susaku then saw the X-Men running towards him.

'No, I won't let them take me back there. Never,' Susaku thought his hand still on his head.

"Susaku, are you alright?" Jean asked.

"I thought I could trust you!" Susaku yelled, "But that's not what I think now. You hurt me!"

"Susaku, if we hurt you we like didn't mean to," Kitty said.

"Scott did, he meant to hurt me," Susaku said.

"How did I hurt you? You're the one that hurt me!" Scott yelled his anger rising.

Susaku felt Scott's harsh anger, like he had before when Scott had yelled at him before, which hit him pretty hard.

"You just did it again!" Susaku yelled.

'But Scott didn't even touch him. That must mean that he can feel the emotion's of others,' Jean thought.

"You don't know why I am the way that I am!" Susaku yelled.

"We would like to know," Jean said.

She started to walk towards him. Susaku didn't want her to touch him.

"No, stay away from me!" Susaku yelled.

He unleashed a critical attack with his electrical discharge, which pushed everyone further away from him. Then someone came into his head.

"No, get out of my head!" Susaku yelled.

He again unleashed an electrical discharge. He was using his full power and was starting to lose control. He felt the sweat roll down his forehead and his face.

Then everything went black. When he finally awoke, he saw he was in a room, smaller than the one he had been kept in, but a lot more homey. He had a terrible headache. He got out of bed.

Susaku wasn't sure what he could do, but he couldn't trust the X-Men. Then he had another vision in his head. This time it was the man and woman arguing and an injured little boy trying to stop them. The man backhanded the boy and the boy flew half-way across the room.

"No, why am I having these memories?" Susaku asked aloud.

Then a hospital came into his head.

"I've got to find out who they were," Susaku said aloud.

He ran to the door and opened it. He saw Storm standing there looking like she was about to knock on the door.

"How are you feeling?" Storm asked.

"I feel fine," Susaku said.

"You'll need some new clothes so Scott and Jean will take you to the mall to get some."

Susaku looked over and saw Scott and Jean. Scott was holding the keys and Jean was holding a wallet. Susaku walked over to them.

"We're going to have fun," Scott said putting his hand onto Susaku's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Susaku said.

Scott pulled his hand back.

"Let's just go. I've got things to do," Susaku said.

Scott and Jean caught up to Susaku who had already stepped into the garage.

"The red car is yours, right," Susaku said.

Scott, of course, was surprised. Scott unlocked the car and Susaku got into the backseat of the car. Jean got into the passenger side and Scott drove. When they finally arrived they went straight into the clothes store. Jean went to look at women's clothes and Scott followed her to stop her from going crazy over the latest fashion.

This left Susaku alone and he went to the men's clothes and looked at the racks. There wasn't much of a choice and he just grabbed a few pairs of faded blue jeans, a few pairs of black jeans and several shirts long sleeve because of his arms being scarred and everything, he really didn't want people to stare. People already stared at him enough as it was. He got a black denim jacket and a few red t-shirts.

Susaku found Jean and Scott and said, "I'm ready."

"Oh ok," Jean replied.

They paid for everything and walked to a bathroom so Susaku could change into his one of his new outfits. Susaku chose to wear a red t-shirt, black jeans, and his black denim jacket. He walked out of the bathroom and then they all left the building.

Susaku looked off into the distance and saw the hospital from the memory.

"That's the…." Susaku said trailing off.

"Susaku, are you ok?" Jean asked.

Susaku took off running towards the hospital. Jean couldn't use her power due to the people surrounding the area. Susaku, on the other hand, ran faster towards the hospital. Scott and Jean ran to the car and got in so they could go after Susaku, but he was way ahead of them.

He finally reached the hospital.

He ran in and asked the clerk, "Is there a young boy here in a coma?"

"I'm not sure……Have you been here before?" asked the clerk.

"I'm not sure, do you know me?"

"Yes, you are Susaku Kura. There is no one who is in this hospital who is in a coma at the moment. You were and you're mother paid for the bill to keep you on life support."

"So these must be my memories. How old was I? How long was I in the coma?"

"You were four and you were in the coma," the clerk looked through some papers, "for five years."

"No way, are you sure?"

"Yes, I most definitely am."

"My mother, is she still alive?"

"I'm sorry, but she passed away about four years ago."

"I see."

Then Jean and Scott ran in.

"Susaku, what's the matter with you?" Scott asked.

"I already told you that I had things to do, didn't I?" Susaku asked.

"Thank you for your help." Susaku turned and walked out of the building.

He looked up at a clear blue sky. Then he looked over and saw a man hiding. The man was tall and had what looked to be long blonde hair. He had claws and fangs. He had good muscle mass too.


	5. Chapter 5

I am getting a head start on you guys and doing the fifth chapter today since I got the day off from work, just to make the readers happy I will write this chapter. I will update hopefully more often though. Well R&R.

"Who is that," Susaku wondered. He started to walk towards the man, but the man started to run. Susaku ran after him. Susaku was out of sight when Scott and Jean had exited the building.

'Institute'

The Professor had just used celebro and called Logan up to his office.

"What do ya need Charles?" Logan asked.

"I've picked up Sabertooth's power on Celebro. Susaku, Jean, and Scott are close to his location. Last time I checked, Susaku was away from Jean and Scott. I want you to take Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt with you just in case Sabertooth is planning something," the Professor said.

"I'm on it, Charles," Logan said.

'Woods'

Susaku ran faster to keep up with the man. Susaku noticed that Jean and Scott for once, weren't following him. Then the man stopped. Susaku actually skid to a stop.

The man grinned evilly. "So you did follow me," he said.

"Well, yeah, you look suspicious enough," Susaku said.

'Hospital'

"Susaku, Susaku, where are you?" Jean yelled.

"Jean, we need to get the others so we can search for him," Scott said.

'No need Scott,' said the Professor telepathically to both of them.

'I picked up Sabertooth on Celebro. He was very close to you two. I think Susaku went after him when he fled.'

'Ok Professor, we're on it,' Jean said back.

"Ok Scott, let's go," Jean said aloud. Scott and Jean took off running.

Meanwhile, Susaku was having a standoff with Sabertooth. Then Sabertooth pounced at him like a cat would a mouse. Unfortunately, Susaku wasn't expecting it. Before he knew it, Sabertooth was on top of him. Susaku phased through him and Sabertooth fell to the ground.

"For your information, I am a mutant and don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid," Susaku said.

Sabertooth growled and pounced at him again. Needless to say, he missed.

"I told you not to underestimate me," Susaku said.

Sabertooth went after Susaku again. This time Sabertooth stopped in mid-air.

"Listen, I don't really like you, or anyone else for that matter. I'm going to end this right now," Susaku said and waved his hand.

Then Sabertooth flew and hit a tree and was out for the count.

"Bravo, you beat Sabertooth," said a voice.

Susaku turned around and saw a man floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Susaku asked with his usual cold voice.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not part of the X-Men."

"I figured that much."

"Good, then maybe you'll be interested in joining my team."

"It all depends, are you good or bad?"

"Let me show you." The man was reaching out to touch Susaku's forehead.

"No, don't touch me," Susaku said backing away. Then Susaku put a shield up around himself.

The man couldn't touch him. Susaku didn't put up a normal shield either. It was an electrical shield.

"I can already tell you have evil intentions," Susaku said.

"Ah, so your powers are very sharp, just like he said," said the man.

"Who said that?"

"His name is Nunaki Shinamori." Susaku was shocked. 'No, don't tell me he's here,' Susaku thought.

"Do you know him?" asked the man.

"Yeah, I know him, but last time I saw him was on the Amazon Basin," Susaku said.

"Ah, well he's coming to Bayville just to see you."

"No, he can't be coming here."

"That's what he told me."

"How do you know Nunaki?"

"We're old friends.'"

Then Susaku saw Jean and Scott show up.

"Susaku, are you ok?" Jean asked.

Then the man turned around.

"Magneto," Scott said.

Then Susaku looked to his right and saw Nunaki Shinamori.

"No, anyone but him, please if this is to be a dream wake me up," Susaku whispered.

Susaku stood up and his shield vanished.

He backed away from Nunaki until he hit something. He turned around and saw Logan. Then he looked back and saw Nunaki still walking towards him.

"Damn it, I knew he would come after me again," Susaku said.

'I'm not going to be able to fight this battle,' Susaku thought.

Then something snapped and his anger and hatred came to the surface. His brown eyes turned a blood red. Then he started to glow a light blue. Logan turned around and saw what was happening to Susaku.

Susaku had no idea what was happening.

He covered his ears trying to block out Nunaki, who was saying, "Show me your true power. The more you use, the more pleasure I gain later."

Susaku was trying to gain control of his powers, but his anger and hatred were both too powerful.

He lost all control of his body and powers. It was as if someone or something had possessed him.

"Nunaki Shinamori, you shall be punished for putting this boy through so much pain and torment!"

A larger psychic blast was unleashed. Nunaki flew and hit a tree.

He stood again and said, "Is that all you have?"

"Not even close," Susaku said, but there seemed to be a different voice instead of his also as he spoke.

He started to chant something.

"Yes, show me your special technique!" Nunaki yelled.

"Don't worry, I will, Sono Cana Smoska!" Susaku yelled.

He unleashed a very powerful and deadly attack. He looked around and saw Nunaki was gone.

"Good riddance," Susaku said.

Then he went back to normal and fell to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Susaku asked aloud.

He looked for Nunaki and he was no where in sight and no mental trace of him at all.

Susaku saw that the others were fighting Magneto. He knew Magneto had come specifically to have him join his team.

"Hey, Magneto! You said you want to show me if you were good or bad, didn't you? Well come here and let me see!" Susaku yelled.

"You told me you could tell I had evil intentions," Magneto replied looking at Susaku.

"I made that up. I couldn't tell. Come on, I'm waiting." "Ok."

Magneto didn't let his guard down for a second. When he got to Susaku he placed his hand onto his forehead. Susaku let out an electrical discharge from his body. Magneto backed away.

"Metal conducts electricity. I never had any intention to join your team. I'll stay with the X-Men," Susaku said.

His hands started to glow, a kind of electrical glow, and he shoot an electrical current. It was a direct hit to Magneto.

"You'll regret this, boy," Magneto said then he flew off.

Susaku turned to the X-Men.

"So, what are we all waiting for? Why don't we just go home?" Susaku said.

"We'll take the car," said Scott.

He and Jean walked away together. Susaku got into the X-Jet and sat down near the back again. Everyone else boarded and Kitty sat down next to Susaku.

"Uh….Susaku, so like what happened back there?" Kitty asked.

"To be truthful, I have no idea what happened Kitty. It was as if I was possessed by some spirit, or possessed by myself. I'm not sure which one it is," Susaku said.

"Well whatever happened you like had total control over your power."

"But, I caused so much damage, maybe even killed someone."

"Or you didn't, I mean he like disappeared. You don't know if you killed him."

"Kitty, thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better. The whole time you've been concerned for me. No one has ever done that for me before. Not even my parents. They sold me out the first chance they got. You're different from everyone, Kitty. I see something great in you that I've never seen before."

"Well, like, thank you."

"No prob."

They were silent for the rest of the ride. Susaku was in deep thought while Kitty was trying to control her emotions. They finally arrived back at the institute. Right after the door opened, Susaku jumped up and ran out.

"Hey Susaku, what's the hurry?" Scott, who was standing by his car, yelled.

Susaku didn't stop or even slow down to reply. He kept quiet about what he was in a hurry for.

Tears came even before he could get to his room. He phased through the door and sat down at his desk. He put his head down and cried.

Meanwhile, Kitty was coming up the stairs.

'I wonder what the matter with Susaku is,' Kitty thought.

She walked to Susaku's room and phased through the door. She saw Susaku at his desk, crying.

"Are you alright, Susaku?" Kitty asked.

Susaku looked at her after wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Why were you crying?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I wasn't crying." He smiled slightly then looked at Kitty and saw her in a way he had never seen anyone else before.

Hope you like this chapter, but unfortunately I'm out of ideas for the story. I think I might have Kitty and Susaku go on a date in the next chapter, but I'm not sure! Give me some ideas that I might be able to use in this story please!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the ideas cub. I like them a lot! I think I can work with that.

Susaku blushed and looked away.

"Susaku, if you ever need anyone to talk to, just come and talk to me ok?" Kitty asked.

"Ok, I will be sure to," Susaku replied.

Then Kitty turned to walk out of the room.

"Kitty, wait!" Susaku said nervously.

"What is it, Susaku?" Kitty asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to...go out with me sometime."

"Well, ok Susaku, I'll go out with you this Saturday."

Kitty walked through the door and went to her room blushing. Susaku sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

'I can't believe she said yes, wait, Saturday is tomorrow!' Susaku thought.

"How are we going to get there? I could ask Scott to take us, but I don't want him to hang around. I guess we could have him drop us off at the park and we could walk to the mall and have lunch together. Yeah, that sounds like a plan, but will it work?" Susaku stayed up late that night thinking about anything that would not work out, but couldn't think of anything.

Finally he just went to bed. The next morning his alarm clock went off and he turned it off then got out of bed and got dressed then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he saw Nunaki in the mirror standing behind him. He turned around, but no one was there.

"_That's the last time I stay up late_," Susaku whispered.

He went downstairs and found his way to the kitchen where he saw everyone already there and eating. He walked in and sat down by Kitty, who had saved him a seat.

_"So where are we going to go and how are we going to get there?"_ Kitty whispered.

_"I'm going to ask Scott to give us a lift to the park and we can walk from there to the mall. Once at the mall we can eat lunch and go shopping if you'd like. After that we can jog through the park," _Susaku replied.

_"Sounds good to me." _

After everyone ate, except for Susaku who didn't eat because he was too excited to do so, Susaku went to talk to Scott.

"Hey, Scott!" Susaku yelled after him as Scott had started to head upstairs.

"Yeah, Susaku, what is it?" Scott asked.

"Could you take me and Kitty to the park?"

"Sure, when would you like to go?"

"Around noon if that's ok."

"Ok, at noon then."

Scott continued his way up the stairs.

"So, is it set Susaku?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, Scott will take us to the park at noon," Susaku replied.

"That's great, I'll go and get ready, you should too!" Kitty took off up the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

Susaku went up to his room also, but wasn't in such a hurry as Kitty was and chose to wear something nice. This consisted of a red shirt and a pair of black pants. He didn't own any nice, nice clothes to wear. He looked at the clock and he still had at least twenty minutes left til he had to be downstairs. He grabbed a book from the bookcase and sat down at his desk and began to read it. Then he looked at the clock and started to head downstairs. He was walking down the hall when he sensed Kitty near and he turned around and saw her. She was wearing a red half top and a nice pair of blue jeans.

"Hey Kitty," Susaku said blushing.

"Hey Susaku, you ready to go?" Kitty asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Scott came down next with Jean.

"I hope you don't mind, but I also have to um... take Jean somewhere too, but I'll drop you two off first," Scott said.

"That's fine," Susaku said.

Susaku looked at Kitty and then they walked to the garage. Kitty and Susaku got into the back seat and Jean and Scott in the front. The drive took about thirty minutes time and then Scott left with Jean.

"Wonder where Jean needs to go," Kitty asked.

"Scott and Jean are going to a nice diner together," Susaku said smiling, "I accidently heard his thoughts."

Susaku grabbed Kitty's hand and they walked the rest of the way to the mall. Susaku was glad that he had some money because he really wanted to buy Kitty the things she wanted plus lunch. They went to some clothes stores and some jewerly stores. Kitty got everything that she wanted, but she did limit herself because she wasn't in love with Susaku's money, but Susaku himself.

Then they went to eat at the food court. Kitty and Susaku both ordered a cheese pizza. Susaku looked into Kitty's eyes and saw she looked uncomfortable.

"Are you having fun, Susaku?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I am, but what about you? You look uncomfortable," Susaku said.

"Susaku, it's not you. I'm having a wonderful time. I just feel really weird right here."

Kitty held her hand to her chest and she blushed.

"I have to admit that I do too," Susaku said.

Kitty smiled at this. Then there was an explosion and Susaku instinctively grabbed Kitty and moved her out of the way. He was right to do that because if he hadn't they would have both been buried alive under the rubble.

"What was that?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know," Susaku replied.

Then there was a strong wind and Kitty seemed to have disappeared.

"Kitty!" Susaku yelled looking around.

Then he decided to use his ability to trace. He tried to find Kitty's metal reading. He found it and looked up to see Kitty in the arms of Magneto and she was knocked out.

"Leave her alone!" Susaku yelled, his hands began to burn and sparks started to come out of them.

"Oh I don't think I will, unless you came and join my team," Magneto said.

"You promise you'll let her go?"

"You say the word and she's as good as free."

Susaku had to join him. He had no chose in the matter.

"Alright, just let her go and don't you dare drop her from that height," Susaku replied.

"Good boy, you do have some common sense," Magneto said, "But I'm afraid that I can not let the girl go free so soon. First I must make sure you are not lying to me."

It seemed along time since it had happened and Magneto had told Susaku where to meet him to get Kitty back. The only problem was that he had to come alone and he couldn't tell the X-men. He was on his own for this one.


End file.
